Mabuk
by Dksfgxo
Summary: [ONESHOT] Hanya sepenggal kisah saat Naruto menghadapi Hinata yang mabuk. Hinata yang mengaku sering bertemu dengan Naruto yang pemaksa dalam mimpinya. Membuat Naruto nyaris gila karena menahannya segalanya selama ini. /"Dia pernah menyentuhku."/KissScene! Slight SasuSaku ShikaTema/SemiCanon/RnR Plz!


"Paman, tambah sakenya satu botol lagi—hik!"

"Tidak! Tidak! Paman, jangan berikan!"

Paman pemilik restoran Yakini-Q tersebut mengangguk, lebih setuju pada permintaan Naruto dibanding permintaan Kiba yang padahal lebih menguntungkannya.

Naruto segera menghampiri Kiba, dia merenggut gelas kosong yang sedari tadi si Inuzuka itu pegang dengab kukuh.

Kiba memberengut pada Naruto sekilas, sebelum cegukan, lalu akhirnya mendengkur dengan kepala jatuh pada tangannya yang terlipat di meja.

Naruto akhirnya bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Namun itu tak berapa lama, karena ketika dia menoleh kearah lain... Pundaknya tiba-tiba saja memberat.

Terutama saat safirnya jatuh pada sosok dipojok sana. Gadis dengan pipi gembilnya yang sudah memerah, dia melempar senyum sangat manis yang mampu membuat Naruto lupa diri. Apalagi mata bulannya yang kini menyorotinya intens namun sayu.

Naruto sukses merinding dibuatnya.

Dengan menahan gugup, Naruto mencoba mengabaikan pemandangan menggoda itu dengan beralih pada pria pucat diseberang meja.

Dia menatap Sai dengan tampang memelas.

"Kau benar, kita harus segera membereskan ini-ttebayo."

.

.

.

Mabuk

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

[ Dksfgxo © 2015 ]

SemiCanon, Typo(s), Diksi amburadul! NoEdit.

Romance/Drama littleFriendship

Rated T+ (untuk KISS SCENE)

NARUTO x HINATA

~ooOoo~

.

.

.

Melihat seluruh teman-temannya yang sudah cukup-sangat-mabuk membuat Naruto pusing sendiri.

Ah, tidak—lebih tepatnya, dia pusing bersama Sai.

Ya, di salah satu meja besar yang panjang, Naruto bersama sahabat-sahabatnya berkumpul. Entah bagaimana ceritanya mereka bisa berakhir minum sake bersama.

Yang jelas, berawal dari Naruto, Sakura dan Sai yang datang bertemu Hokage untuk misi, secara tak sengaja malah bertemu dengan tim 8 yang datang untuk laporan penyelesaian misi.

Melihat sang kekasih yang tampak kelelahan pun membuat Naruto secara dadakan mengajak Hinata makan sore itu. Namun siapa sangka, perut Shino, Kiba, Sakura dan Sai juga menginginkan hal yang sama.

Dan siapa yang bisa menebak kebetulan, dalam perjalanan mereka menuju restoran Yakiniku-Q yang sebelumnya telah disepakati, mereka berenam juga secara tak sengaja bertemu dengan Tenten dan Lee.

Dilihat darimanapun, mereka berdua seratus persen dipastikan baru selesai melakukan latihan.

Jadilah mereka berdelapan pergi bersama untuk makan siang—yang sebetulnya sudah sangat telat sekali karena saat itu hari sudah hampir petang.

Dan mereka sukses tertawa, melihat lagi-lagi kebetulan telah mempermainkan mereka. Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Tenten dan Lee menemukan Shikamaru, Ino dan Chouji di salah satu meja restoran. Dengan Shikamaru memanggang daging, dan Chouji yang menikmati daging panggang dan nasi panas. Sementara Ino sibuk berpidato ditengah-tengah keduanya.

Pada akhirnya, mereka bersebelas duduk dalam satu meja panjang yang disatukan. Menikmati makan siang—atau mungkin lebih layak disebut makan malam itu dengan suasana menyenangkan.

Satu yang benar-benar mereka syukuri, mereka akhirnya dapat berkumpul lagi—setelah rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Ino dan Sakura adalah yang paling ribut. Mereka berdua tampak seperti tsundere yang saling melempar kalimat pedas, padahal saling rindu. Sementara Tenten bergabung dalam obrolan para pria, yang dengan seru membicarakan jalannya misi yang mereka lakukan akhir-akhir ini.

Dan juga Hinata...

Oh, tidak, dia manis sekali...

Gadis cantik itu—Hinata, dia memilih tak berbicara, hanya terus tertawa kecil menanggapi guyonan teman-teman disekitarnya.

Wajah Naruto bersemu memerah tanpa sadar saat memperhatikannya. Apalagi kekasihnya ini duduk tepat disampingnya. Membuat Naruto berkali-kali salah fokus ketika gadis itu menebar senyum, sementara dia bercanda dengan yang lain.

Tapi saat malam semakin larut, siapa yang menyangka, berjam-jam mereka betah duduk ditempat yang sama, bertukar cerita yang seru... lalu, merubah acara reuni itu menjadi sedikit lebih dewasa.

Maksudnya, dengan melibatkan sake.

Para pria yang paling semangat atas ide yang pertama kali disuarakan oleh Kiba tersebut. Lee pun sampai berjanji hanya akan minum sedikit. Sementara Ino, Sakura dan Tenten menyetujui itu sebagai ide yang menarik. Dan yang membuat Naruto sangat terkejut adalah... Hinata.

Naruto sama sekali tidak menyangkan gadisnya akan mengangguk kecil seperti itu dengan wajah polos sambil berkata lirih, "Itu, boleh juga..."

Tentu saja Naruto syok, dia buru-buru segera mencoba melakukan pencegahan, "A-apa maksudnya Hinata? Kau tidak boleh minum—"

Hinata mendongkak, dan menatap Naruto yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan wajah yang super polos, "Tapi aku sudah cukup umur Naruto- _kun_..."

 _Amethyst_ -nya yang membulat seperti itu membuat semua perkataan Hinata seolah tak punya dosa di mata Naruto.

Naruto sampai mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, mencoba mengenyahkan pikirannya untuk mengijinkan Hinata minum atau—

"Terimakasih, Sakura-san..."

"Tentu!"

Naruto tersentak kaget, baru sadar dari lamunannya ketika tiba-tiba Hinata menyahut pada Sakura. Saat safirnya mendelik, Hinata sudah menghabiskan satu gelas kecil sake dalam sekali teguk.

Naruto terperangah melihatnya...

Meski Hinata masih menunjukkan wajah tak nyaman saat cairan sake itu melewati tenggorokannya, tapi melihat Hinata meminumnya dalam sekali teguk... Naruto terlalu syok.

Itu sama sekali tidak mencirikan seorang amatir.

Jadi... Bagaimana bisa?

Bagaimana bisa Hinata malah tersenyum kemudian meminta tambah lagi?

Naruto terlalu syok untuk merespon, jadi yang dia lakukan hanya menonton Hinata yang meminum sake-nya satu gelas... dua gelas, lalu tiga gelas.

Sebelum akhirnya Hinata balas menoleh padanya.

Naruto menatap tepat pada iris Hinata yang tampak masih sadar. Sekali lagi Naruto terperangah, dia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Hinata kuat minum... Karena dimatanya, Hinata itu mustahil memiliki salah satu sifat dari wanita macam nenek Tsunade.

Mata Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu berkata, "Naruto-kun tidak boleh minum... Bagaimanapun juga, besok kau harus pergi misi."

Naruto yang awalnya masih terguncang, mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Dia mengangguk pelan, dan tersenyum lembut pada Hinata sementara satu tangannya mengusak kepala gadisnya.

Hinata tetap saja Hinata... Yang akan selalu memperhatikannya bahkan dalam hal sekecil apapun.

Sambil tersenyum memikirkan hal manis itu, tanpa sengaja safir Naruto menatap pada satu gelas yang sebenarnya adalah jatah untuknya.

Dia menelan ludah. Melihat teman-temannya yang tampak senang meminun mereka, dan bahkan gadis seperti Hinata, membuat Naruto ingin meminum sake juga.

Sebenarnya Naruto tahu rasa sake itu seperti apa. Jika didefinisikan, rasanya memang kedengaran sangat buruk. Naruto juga setuju untuk perasaan tenggorokan dan perut yang terasa panas. Tapi percayalah, itu tidak sebanding dengan ketika kau mulai menikmatinya. Naruto juga setuju untuk pendapat yang satu itu.

Tapi meski Naruto tahu sake itu menyenangkan, dia masih tahu aturan jika minuman itu tidak baik untuk diminum terlalu sering.

"Mungkin satu gelas tidak apa-apa..." gumam Naruto, menyerah pada keinginannya.

Tangannya meraih gelas kecil itu, bersiap untuk mereguknya dalam sekejap, namun sebuah tangan kecil tiba-tiba saja datang lalu merenggut sakenya.

Itu Hinata.

Naruto memelas saat Hinata sedikit memelototinya.

Dia ingin segelas sake itu... sangat.

Tapi Hinata tetap menggeleng. Dengan pipi yang mulai memerah, Hinata malah menandaskan segelas sake milik Naruto, dan membuat si pirang itu mendesah kecewa.

"Tidak Naruto-kun..." titah Hinata sekali lagi. "Aku tidak mau kau sakit ketika misi..."

Naruto tetap memberengut, dia melirik Sakura yang mulai mabuk dan ribut bersama Ino sementara Sai tampak repot menengahi keduanya.

"Tapi Sakura-chan juga—" Naruto yang awalnya ingin menggunakan Sakura sebagai alasannya, seketika itu malah tersedak saat menyadari ada satu kesalahan.

"Ah, benar juga, Sakura-san harus berhenti minum!" Kali ini balik Hinata yang tampak panik.

Naruto juga, apalagi melihat sahabatnya itu mulai meracau tak jelas, seperti ingin ribut dengan Ino dan Sai mencoba menghentikannya minum.

Pasti Sakura dan Ino minum banyak sekali.

Naruto buru-buru melesat membantu Sai untuk membujuk Sakura berhenti minum. Sebenarnya sih terserah dia mau minum seberapa banyak, tapi masalahnya besok pagi mereka berdua harus pergi menjalankan misi yang cukup merepotkan. Intinya, tenaga Sakura benar-benar sangat dibutuhkan besok.

"Kenapa Uchiha sangat sombong, huh? Aku bahkan terus menunggunya meski dia pernah mau membunuhku." Sakura menarik-narik baju depan Sai, sedangkan Sai sudah kewalahan dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung memenuhi pelipisnya.

Ino merenggut tangan Sakura dari Sai dan mulai marah-marah, "Kau yang bodoh... Akukan sudah bilang kau seharusnya menyerah saja!"

Naruto yang baru tiba seketika ikut pusing mendengarnya.

Dilain sisi Sai meliriknya dengan kode meminta pertolongan.

Sakura menoleh pada Naruto yang mendekatinya dan mulai mengoceh lagi, "Naruto, kenapa Sasuke selalu membenciku? Apa aku pernah melakukan kesalahan? Apa dosaku?"

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, pelan-pelan dia menenangkan Sakura yang kini mulai tergugu kecil.

"Tidak, tidak! Dia sama sekali tidak membencimu... Bukankah Sasuke sudah berjanji akan kembali untukmu?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah sangat kacau, _emerald_ nya berbinar penuh harap, "Benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat-cepat. Sakura terlihat sangat lega setelah mengetahuinya, dia lalu berhenti mengoceh, lalu... terlelap.

Naruto akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Butuh sekitar setengah jam untuknya menenangkan Sakura. Dan itu sangat melelahkan karena Sakura juga melampiaskan kekesalannya untuk Sasuke padanya.

Naruto bersumpah dia akan membalas kekerasan ini pada Sasuke nanti.

"Alkohol benar-benar membuatnya lupa segalanya." Gumam Naruto, dia sesaat menatap kepala merah muda Sakura yang tergolek diatas meja dengan iba.

"Kau benar..." Naruto menoleh pada Sai yang menyahut. Di pangkuannya, Ino juga sudah teler. "Dan tampaknya hanya kita berdua yang harus membereskan mereka semua."

Seketika Naruto memiliki firasat yang tak enak. Saat dia menoleh, teman-teman yang tak sempat dia perhatikan sudah dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja.

Shikamaru, Tenten, Chouji, dan Shino tampak sudah tak berdaya dengan kepala masing-masing tertaruh di meja—keadaan yang sama seperti Ino dan Sakura.

Dan gak jauh dari sana, Naruto baru menyadari kalau Lee sudah menari-nari aneh tanpa bersuara, dia mengitari banya meja dengan mata yang sudah berubah berbentuk setengah lingkaran (beruntung hanya tinggal mereka bersebelas saja yang ada di restoran, jadi tidak menjadi hal memalukan).

Sementara Kiba masih bertahan dan malah meminta tambahan Sake. Naruto yang sadar sebenarnya Kiba sudah pada batasnya, buru-buru memekik pada paman pemilik restoran.

"Paman, tambah sakenya satu botol lagi—hik!"

"Tidak! Tidak! Paman, jangan berikan!"

"Uung? Kenapa tidak? Paman, tambah lagi!"

Naruto benaran syok untuk suara yang menyahut kali ini. Dia menengok pada Hinata dengan kaku, wajahnya melongo sementara bibirnya mulai memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

"Hi-Hinata, kau—tidak! Tidak! Kau sudah mabuk!" Kata Naruto, dia nyaris menjerit saat melihat senyuman berbeda yang ditunjukkan Hinata padanya.

Satu senyum manis dengan wajah yang sedikit-banyak dibuat menggoda.

Hei! Ini sangat berbahaya! Tentu saja!

Ini sangat berbahaya untuk kesejatiannya sebagai pria baik! Juga akan berbahaya jika ada orang yang melihatnya.

Karena Hinata benar-benar terlihat menarik jika dia menjadi sedikit lebih berani. Seperti sedang mabuk sekarang misalnya, dia benar-benar akan sangat mudah mendapat perhatian meskipun yang gadis itu perhatikan secara jelas-jelas hanyalah sosok Naruto.

Tapi Naruto bersyukur, satu-satunya orang selain dirinya yang masih sadar adalah Sai. Naruto masih bisa mempercayai bahwa pria itu tidak memiliki hormon ketertarikan pada wanita ataupun pria dalam tubuhnya.

Entahlah, mungkin Naruto harus kembali menarik pemikirannya itu saat dia melihat Sai begitu pengertian menangani Ino saat ini.

"Kau benar, kita harus segera membereskan ini-ttebayo!" Kata Naruto dengan setengah frustasi.

Sai mengangguk setuju. "Aku akan mengurusnya satu." Dia menunjuk Ino dengan matanya.

Naruto setuju, dan dia segera membuat beberapa bunshin.

Masing-masing satu bunshin untuk menggendong Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Sakura dan Tenten. Sementara dua bunshin untuk mengangkut Chouji dan dua lagi untuk mengatasi Lee yang agak ugal-ugalan.

Setelah bunshin-bunshin Naruto pergi bersama penumpang mabuk mereka masing-masing, si pirang itu segera mencegat Sai yang juga hendak pergi mengantar Ino.

"Kita harus membayar tagihannya dulu sementara." Kata Naruto.

Sai tersenyum kalem, "Tentu saja..."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya keras-keras. Mayat hidup yang satu ini memang tidak peka.

Naruto sempat-sempatnya melirik ke tempat Hinata duduk hanya untuk kembali menelan ludah, "Kau tahu, aku tidak punya uang lebih. Jadi maksudku—"

"Ah, aku mengerti... Kau duluan saja. Aku yang akan membayarnya." Kata Sai berubah pengertian. Ditambah dengan senyum manis nun kosong miliknya.

Naruto mengangguk dan berterimakasih, sebelum akhirnya kembali menggugup saat membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Hinata.

Hinata dengan keadaan setengah sadar menopang dagunya dan terkikik pelan pada Naruto yang datang.

Naruto sendiri takjub, tidak menyangka Hinata menjadi yang terkuat dengan masih bangun meski sudah sangat mabuk. Benar-benar diluar dugaan.

Menggaruk tengkuknya dengan kikuk, Naruto mendengus saat mendengar Sai tertawa pelan seolah mengejeknya, sebelum kemudian Sai pamit duluan pergi karena dia sudah selesai membayar tagihan.

Hanya tinggal dirinya dan Hinata-lah yang tersisa.

Meski sedikit malu karena Hinata terus-terusan tertawa manis kearahnya, tapi Naruto dengan segera harus menggendong Hinata pergi sekarang juga karena paman dan bibi pemilik restoran tengah menontonnya dengan Hinata.

Intinya, Naruto malu.

Entah sudah berapa lama sejak dia terkahir kali merasa sangat malu seperti ini.

"Hi-Hinata... Kita, pulang?" Naruto benar-benar merasa konyol sekarang. Bertanya pada orang yang nyaris tak sadarkan diri.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan mata setengah terbuka, menggembungkan pipi meerahnya, lalu menggeleng-geleng teratur hingga rambutnya sedikit berantakan.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya.

Ya Tuhan... Itu barusan imut sekali...

Menyadari jika sejak tadi dia hanya melakukan hal bodoh, Naruto cepat-cepat menghadapkan punggungnya pada Hinata dengan berlutut.

"Ayo naik... Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang." Kata Naruto lagi.

Masih dengan ekspresi yang sama, Hinata kembali memainkan kepalanya dengan menggeleng-geleng.

Lalu berkata lirih, "A-aku mau... muntah..." lengkap dengan ekspresi bahwa dia siap mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Naruto melotot terkejut, dia secepat mungkin berbalik dan menyodorkan kedua tangannya, bersikap sigap menangkap muntah Hinata menggunakan tangannya.

Naruto tahu jika muntah itu menjijikan. Tapi ya Tuhan... Yang barusan itu refleks. Bahkan otaknya saja belum tahu apa yang seharusnya lebih baik dia lakukan selain membiarkan muntahnya mengotori tangannya.

Lebih dengan wajah khawatir, Naruto senantiasa menyiagakan uluran tangannya. Dia harap-harap cemas melihat Hinata yang tersiksa ketija ingin muntah.

"Hoek!" Naruto sedikit terkejut saat wajah Hinata mendekat—merunduk pada tangannya hingga rambut panjang Hinata terurai menutupi hampir seluruh tangan Naruto.

Memejamkan mata, Naruto masih cukup waras untuk mengingat bagaimana bentuk muntahan, jadi dia meringis cukup keras.

Tapi hingga keseperkian detik, Naruto merasa bahwa tangannya masih baik-baik saja. Dia bahkan menggerakan jemarinya, mengkonfirmasi bahwa tidak ada cairan apapun yang jatuh ketangannya.

"Hinata?"

Dengan kebingungan, Naruto mencoba menyibak surai panjang Hinata dan melihat ekspresi gadis itu.

Naruto terpana saat Hinata mendongkak, menatap langsung kearahnya dengan satu senyum lebar, lalu berkata dengan polos, "Bohong! Hehehe."

Tidak membiarkan sedetikpun untuk Naruto bereaksi atas tingkah manisnya barusan, Hinata justru langsung ambruk dari kursinya kearah Naruto yang berlutut. Dan itu membuat posisi mereka berpelukan.

Awalnya Naruto masih terkejut. Tapi lama-kelamaan dia tersenyum juga saat menghirup aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh Hinata. Dia mengusap rambut panjang yang jatuh menutupi punggung sempit gadis itu, lalu melirik wajah Hinata dan menemukan bahwa gadis itu telah tertidur tenang.

"Aku selalu ingin memelukmu seperti ini..." Naruto tersenyum kalem saat mengatakannya. Seolah menunjukkan jika perkataannya barusan benar dari hatinya. "Tapi karena aku sedikit—ah tidak, tapi aku sangat malu meski aku ingin melakukannya. Memelukmu. Kau juga. Lagipula aku takut jika kau tidak nyaman-ttebayo."

Entah bagaimana Naruto terlalu terbawa suasana hingga dia malah bermonolog sendiri. Begitupun dengan dua orang berumur di pojok ruangan yang tengah menonton, merekapun jadi ikut terbawa suasana romantis yang Naruto ciptakan.

"Jadi aku hanya bisa memegang tanganmu. Jangan marah ya..."

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto. Itu menandakan bahwa kau pria baik!" Sahut paman pemilik restoran menyadarkan Naruto, jika masih ada orang lain selain dirinya dan Hinata di restoran ini... di dunia ini.

Naruto menggeram malu.

Dia segera memindahkan Hinata ke punggungnya. Berpamitan, lalu membawa gadisnya itu pergi dari restoran.

Saat menapaki luar restoran, Naruto takjub saat melihat langit malam ini yang bertabur bintang. Cantik sekali...

Dia melirik wajah Hinata yang tertidur damai dibahunya. Membayangkan jika Hinata melihat bintangnya juga. Dia pasti akan senang... Menebar pandangan kagum lewat mata lembutnya. Tersenyum kecil dengan pipi sedikit memerah.

Ah, manisnya...

Wajah Naruto sendiri sampai memerah karena pikirannya tentang Hinata berlanjut kearah yang terlalu 'bebas'. Apalagi saat ini Naruto bersentuhan dengan beberapa bagian dari kesempurnaan Hinata Hyuuga.

Benar-benar mendukung.

Sial.

"Seharusnya aku mengatakan pada paman bahwa aku bukan pria sebaik itu..." gumam Naruto setengah merutuk.

Naruto memberhentikan langkahnya saat menyadari Hinata bergerak tak nyaman dibalik punggungnya. Saat mencoba lihat, Naruto menyimpulkan jika Hinata kedinginan.

Tentu saja kedinginan, Hinata benar-benar harus mengganti seragam misinya yang terlalu mengekspos keindahan tangan dan kaki mulusnya itu lain waktu.

Naruto memutuskan untuk mendudukan Hinata di kursi panjang yang ada di pinggir jalan.

Merasa terusik, Hinata malah bangun dan duduk dengan benar. Dengan mata menyipit—masih setengah sadar, Hinata menatap Naruto yang berdiri menjulang didepannya dengan alis mengkerut.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata memanggilnya dan membuat Naruto tersenyum.

Hinata balas tersenyum. Entah karena apa.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Naruto segera membuka jaket misinya, membiarkan dirinya hanya mengenakan kaus putih polos.

"Na-Naruto-kun kenapa membuka baju?" Naruto terkejut mendengar Hinata berkata seperti itu. Apalagi gadis itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan tubuh. Bergaya seolah Naruto akan mengkoyak pakaian milik Hinata saat itu juga.

"Eh? Aku hanya..."

"Tidak Naruto-kun! Kita tidak boleh melakukannya disini!" Kata Hinata menyela Naruto dengan penuh penekanan.

Naruto yang paham pembicaraan Hinata menuju kemana menjadi sangat syok.

"Lagipula kita belum menikah..." cicit Hinata lagi.

Naruto semakin melengos mendengar yang satu itu.

Membuka baju? Melakukannya disini? Karena belum menikah?

Ya Tuhan... Seharusnya Naruto tidak terlalu terkejut karena Hinata sedang mabuk saat ini. Karena Naruto yakin seratus persen jika Hinata-nya yang anggun dan manis tidak akan mengatakan hal sesialan-berdebar itu padanya.

Tapi tetap saja Naruto berubah panas. Meskipun Hinata 'sadar' tidak akan melakukannya, tetapi bukankah Hinata 'mabuk' jauh lebih jujur?

Naruto jadi penasaran...

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto berlutut, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Hinata. Membiarkan gadis itu terus-terusan menatapnya sementara dia menarik salah satu tangan Hinata yang sejak tadi disilangkan didepan dada.

Gadis itu tidak menolak. Memilih memperhatikan saat Naruto memakaikan jaket misinya dengan hati-hati padanya dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Kenapa berpikiran seperti itu? Akukan tidak pernah melakukan apapun padamu..." kata Naruto setengah cemberut setengah gugup.

Tentu saja dia agak sebal. Dia tidak pernah melakukan apapun tapi dituding akan melakukan yang tidak-tidak... Naruto merasa rugi disini.

"Na-Naruto-kun selalu me-memaksaku..." balas Hinata pelan. Naruto mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Huh, apalagi sekarang? Memaksa?

"Dalam mimpi..." Naruto tersentak saat Hinata melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan wajah memberengut. Gadis itu kemudian meremas ujung tangan jaket Naruto yang melewati jemarinya.

Naruto membungkuk, mencoba melihat ekspresi sebal Hinata yang dia sembunyikan dibalik rambut panjangnya.

Naruto tersenyum mendapati Hinata hanya meliriknya sekilas.

Ah, dia jadi semakin penasaran...

"Dalam mimpi?" Tanya Naruto, memastikan dugaannya yang terlalu menggelikan.

Tapi Hinata justru mengangguk, dan hal itu secara tak langsung telah mengundang satu seringaian dibibir Naruto.

Hinata akhirnya mendongkak, menatap wajah Naruto yang menunduk sejajar dengan wajahnya. Dia terlihat sangat kagum melihat wajah pria yang terpampang dihadapannya itu.

Tangannya terulur, Hinata menyentuh tiga garis di pipi kiri Naruto dan berucap dengan takjub, "Wah, kali ini Naruto-kun terlihat sangat nyata..."

Naruto terkekeh pelan saat mendengar kepolosan Hinata yang masih mengira bahwa ini adalah mimpi.

Dalam hati dia berbunga... Apakah gadis ini terus memimpikannya disetiap malam?

Dan apa tadi? Naruto selalu memaksanya?

Wah, ternyata Hinata cukup nakal untuk memimpikannya seberani itu.

Naruto benar-benar sangat penasaran sekarang...

Hinata bahkan mengusap-ngusap hidung Naruto sekarang, "Aku bisa merasakan napasnya juga. Naruto-kun terlihat sangat nyata!"

Naruto tidak lagi terkekeh. Dia justru kembali berlutut dan h nya menatap Hinata yang sibuk mengomentari 'keaslian' dari sosoknya yang dianggap hanya mimpi.

"Memang apa yang biasanya aku lakukan dalam mimpimu?" Naruto bertanya, dan Hinata berhenti mengusapi wajah Naruto.

Amethyst-nya balas menatap safir Naruto dengan lembut. Kemudian wajahnya berubah merah, dan Hinata menarik tangannya dari wajah Naruto lalu menaruhnya didada.

Hinata bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang dan suhu tubuhnya yang meningkat terasa sangat nyata. Sungguh, dia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini dalam mimpi!

Tapi Hinata justru senang.

"I-itu..." Hinata terlihat kebingungan, dia sebenarnya ingin menjawab saja... Toh, dia selalu terbuka pada Naruto dalam mimpi. Dia mengatakan apapun itu. Tapi lidahnya kelu, dan tenggorokannya terasa sakit dan kering.

Tapi belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan jawabannya, wajah Naruto sudah mendekat duluan. Dia tanpa ragu menghapus jarak yang tak seberapa dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata.

Naruto melumatnya sekilas dan hati-hati, lalu kembali melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Tanpa diduga, Hinata justru terlihat kehilangan. Wajah gadis itu kini semakin memerah.

"Aku suka melakukan ini?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan yang mengunci Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk kaku, tapi kemudian dia juga menggeleng.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya kebingungan. Sementara Hinata telah berubah seratus persen menjadi malu-malu... Seperti sosoknya ketika remaja dulu.

Ah, dia menggemaskan sekali.

"Na-Naruto-kun lupa?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar, lalu memutuskan untuk lanjut berpura-pura.

"Ya... Jadi beritahu aku..." jawabnya.

Tapi Hinata tak kunjung menjawab bahkan sampai beberapa menit kemudian. Dia hanya menunduk, sesekali melirik Naruto lalu wajahnya akan bersemu.

Naruto mulai mengira-ngira jika dirinya dalam mimpi Hinata itu sangat kasar hingga membuat Hinata tak nyaman.

"Apa aku melakukan hal jahat?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng, "Naruto-kun selalu baik. Bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun."

Naruto tercengang. Dia yang ada dalam mimpi Hinata itu baik katanya? Naruto si pemaksa itu baik? Hey!

"Lalu kenapa Hinata susah sekali menjawabnya?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

Dan wajah Hinata malah memerah lagi. Gadis itu bahkan memejamkan matanya tidak tahan terus-terusan ditatap Naruto dalam jarak dekat. Lalu Hinata menggeleng-geleng imut.

"Ka-karena... karena i-itu ti-tidak bisa dijelaskan!" Hinata hampir berteriak saat menjawabnya.

Naruto terkejut. Dia semakin geram karena dipikirannya Hinata pasti menutupi keburukan Naruto karena tidak mau Naruto kecewa.

Heh, gadis ini benar-benar begitu tulus bahkan ketika ini hanyalah sekedar sesuatu yang dianggapnya mimpi.

Naruto pikir, Hinata harus membalasnya sekarang agar gadis itu tidak menjadi takut pada Naruto asli maupun Naruto dalam mimpinya nanti. Jadi...

"Jika tidak bisa dijelaskan, contohkan saja apa yang selalu aku lakukan padamu!" Naruto mulai geram sendiri.

Apalagi melihat Hinata yang sekarang memejamkan matanya. Seperti enggan melihat wajah Naruto.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Lakukan saja..."

"Ba-baiklah."

Hinata menarik dan membuang nafasnya beberapa kali saat perutnya terasa tidak nyaman. Kemudian dia membuka matanya.

Saat kedua pasang mata mereka kembali bertemu, Hinata malah meringis.

Naruto semakin berpikiran buruk mengenai sosok Naruto yang selalu datang dimimpi Hinata.

Hinata tiba-tiba saja mengulurkan kedua tangannya, dia terlihat seperti bersiap untuk mencekik leher Naruto.

Naruto sedikit terkesiap langsung memejamkan matanya dan menahan nafas. Dia menunggu jemari Hinata tiba untuk mencekiknya sambil terus mengumpat kotor dalam hati kepada sosok brengsek yang menyerupai dirinya dimimpi Hinata.

Tapi pemikiran soal dirinya akan dicekik sirna dalam sekejap ketika tangan Hinata justru sampai dibahunya. Dan tanpa diduga, Hinata mendorong bahunya cukup kuat hingga dia berbaring dijalanan dengan cukup hati-hati.

Masih memejamkan mata, Naruto mulai berpikiran hal-hal kejam yang mudah untuk dilakukan pada orang yang berbaring... Dia merinding ketika sampai pada yang terburuk. Kepalanya diinjak, atau dia akan dihunus kunai dari atas.

Tapi Naruto percaya Hinata tidak akan melakukan hal sekejam itu padanya atau bahkan pada siapapun.

Terbukti ketika Naruto malah merasakan beban yang menimpa perutnya. Juga dua buah tangan yang tertaruh diatas dadanya.

Saat sadar, Naruto langsung memelototkan matanya lebar-lebar. Dan mulutnya ikut melebar saat mendapati Hinata berada persis diatasnya... Menduduki perutnya dengan kedua tangan yang ditopang pada dada miliknya.

Rambut panjangnya terurai hampir menutupi seluruh dari wajah memerah miliknya. Tapi matanya yang sewarna bulan cukup bersinar diantara helaian rambutnya yang gelap.

Dan Naruto sukses terpana.

Hinata... Gadis itu... Apa yang coba dia lakukan?

Naruto menjerit dalam hati agar tidak terbawa suasana. Tapi sialnya, Hinata malah menghancurkan pertahanannya dengan malah menyibakkan helaian rambutnya kebelakang telinga dengan gaya yang mempesona. Dan itu menjadi sangat sial karena safir Naruto mendapatkan penerangan untuk jatuh pada bibir mungil Hinata yang memerah.

Masih ingat betul bagaimana Naruto membebaskan bibir itu dengan keterpaksaan beberapa menit lalu.

Hinata punya aroma kulit dan rambut yang berbeda. Dan itu terasa sangat menakjubkan ketika Naruto menghirup keduanya secara bersamaan. Dan Naruto benar-benar merasa kembali pada kejadian beberapa bulan lalu... Kejadian dimana dia dan Hinata melakukan ciuman pertamanya yang cukup fenomenal.

Dan itu tidak pernah berubah ketika otak Naruto berkali-kali mengingatkan bahwa bibir Hinata sangat lembut. Namun sesuatu dalam diri Naruto yang lain menyuruhnya untuk tetap terus memastikannya setiap ada kesempatan.

Tapi Naruto akan benar-benar mengingat ciuman itu, karena saat itu Hinata mabuk dan bibirnya bercampur rasa sake.

"Hi-Hinata... A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Naruto segera menyela sebelum dirinya ikut terbawa suasana.

Hinata membalas Naruto dengan wajah malu. "Melakukan apa yang selalu Naruto-kun lakukan..."

"Apa itu?"

Hinata menggeleng dengan wajah super memerah. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, aku juga tidak bisa menjawabnya." Bahkan kini Hinata menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Naruto segera merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Dia tidak membiarkan Hinata pergi dari pangkuannya ketika kekasihnya itu bergerak tadi.

Hinata berkali-kali menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan. Dia sangat gugup, dan perutnya mual. Hinata benar-benar merasa takjub dengan mimpinya kali ini. Terasa sangat nyata...

Ah, atau memang ini adalah... nyata?

Hinata tertegun, semantara matanya yang memang sejak tadi sudah memberat berusaha mengintip ekspresi Naruto melalui celah jari-jarinya.

Apakah ini benar-benar kenyataan?

Kenapa Naruto dalam mimpinya kali ini terlihat sangat aneh?

Dia terlalu... Banyak bertanya.

Hinata meringis karena kepalanya bertambah pusing saat digunakan untuk berpikir.

Dia menyerah, dan pasrah saja ketika Naruto menarik kedua tangannya dari wajahnya.

Kekasihnya itu memaksanya untuk tidak menghindari tatapannya.

Dan itu berhasil dengan Hinata yang merasa jantungnya semakin berdebar dan perutnya semakin berputar ketika melihat Naruto terkekeh kecil.

"Apa tadi kau mau mempraktekan aku yang menciummu?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata terdiam sesaat. Tapi kemudian mengangguk.

"Sejauh apa dia melakukannya padamu?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

Hinata terlihat gelagapan. Ingin jujur, tapi dia sendiri masih kebingungan membedakan apakah ini hanya mimpi atau kenyataan.

"I-itu..." Hinata tergagap, dia mengintip Naruto dengan ekspresi memelas dan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah.

"Dia menyentuhku." Ucap Hinata nyaris berbisik.

Naruto terperangah untuk kenyataan itu.

Kenyataan bahwa Hinata pernah memimpikannya seliar itu.

Naruto mereguk ludah. Dia ingin bertanya sekali lagi untuk memastikan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Apa kau... menyukai itu?" Suara Naruto terdengar gemetar saat bertanya. Naruto jadi merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan jawaban malu-malu Hinata itu bagaikan lampu hijau yang sangat terang bagi Naruto malam itu.

Hinata mengangguk pelan-pelan.

Dan Naruto sukses menyetting salah satu 'larangan' dalam otaknya menjadi 'bisa dicoba'.

"Aku... Bolehkah?" Naruto bertanya dengan harap-harap cemas.

Sementara Hinata menyipitkan matanya saat melihat mata Naruto. Dia mencoba fokus, dia tidak mau kehilangan safir itu dari pandangannya.

"Ya." Jawab Hinata, bersamaan dengan perasaan perut atasnya yang ditusuk keras.

Naruto tersenyum tepat dihadapannya. Dan tentu itu mengundang Hinata untuk tersenyum juga.

Sebelum pada akhirnya Naruto menghapus jarak, dan meraup mulut Hinata dengan hati-hati.

Hinata tidak terkejut, tidak juga merasa biasa saja.

Dia tahu Naruto akan menciumnya dan dia siap. Namun didalam hati dia merasa meledak-ledak... Oh, tidak, jantungnya... Hinata bahkan mencengkram dadanya yang berdebar karena gemetar.

Sementara Naruto membiarkan dirinya senang... Dia senang untuk fakta bahwa Hinata juga sama seperti dirinya yang ingin melakukan skinship lebih dari berpegangan tangan.

Bukannya Naruto tidak puas untuk itu... Dia bahagia hanya dengan Hinata berada dalam genggamannya. Tapi Naruto juga punya sisi lain yang egois... Dia menginginkan Hinata lebih dari apapun. Dia ingin memiliki Hinata lebih dari siapapun.

Terlebih dia adalah wanita yang cantik dan tulus.

Keegoisan Naruto benar-benar muncul jika berhadapan dengan Hinata.

Tapi dia menahan semua keegoisannya demi menghargai kekasihnya. Naruto tahu Hinata gadis baik yang perlu diperlakukan sangat baik olehnya.

Dia bahkan berjanji untuk melakukan apapun hal sialan itu setelah dia menikah dengan Hinata nanti.

Dia hanya takut melukai gadis seperti Hinata.

Hanya untuk melakukan hal sewajar ciuman saja, Naruto takut setengah mati. Dan Naruto lumayan sulit menahannya karena Hinata punya banyak pesona disetiap kesempatan.

Jadi yang mampu dia lakukan adalah mengingat kaau gadis itu mencintainya. Maka tidak apa-apa jika dia tidak mendapatkan sekarang yang terpenting gadis itu tidak kecewa padanya.

Tapi siapa yang menyangka... Hinata juga menginginkan hal yang sama.

Mereka juga ingin seperti pasangan lain...

Tapi mereka terlalu 'anak baik-baik' untuk selalu mengkhawatirkan perasaan orang lain. Terlalu polos berusaha untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan.

Hinata melenguh kecil ketika Naruto menghisap kulit lehernya hingga meninggalkan bekas. Pemuda itu bahkan mulai berani menurunkan resleting jaketnya juga sedikit retsleting baju Hinata dan bermain disana.

Hinata mengigit bibirnya sendiri, dia menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar. Tangannya dengan lemah berusaha mendorong bahu Naruto yang semakin merapat pada tubuhnya.

Berhasil. Naruto menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap Hinata dengan senyum.

Melihat wajah Hinata yang menurutnya menggoda, membuat Naruto tidak tahan untuk kembali mengecup bibir Hinata sekilas.

Melihat kekhawatiran diwajah lemah Hinata, Naruto tersenyum menenangkan sambil mengusak rambit gadisnya.

"Jangan khawatir, kita tidak aan nelakukannya disini..." ujar Naruto jahil. Dia kembali menaikkan retsleting pakaian yang Hinata kenakan.

Tapi Hinata justru menggeleng. Dia tampak linglung tapi tak juga mau berbicara.

Naruto terkejut, mengira respon Hinata tentang hal lain.

"Kau tidak mau pulang? Ingin melakukannya disini?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah sangat terkejut.

Hinata lagi-lagi menggeleng keras. Matanya berair terlihat seperti ingin menangis.

"Eh? Lalu—"

"Hoek!"

Naruto tertegun dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Terbengong untuk beberapa lama.

Sebelum akhirnya tersadar saat kepala Hinata jatuh kebahunya.

Naruto tersenyum setengah mendesah merasakan nafas Hinata yang berhembus dilehernya pelan.

Saat safirnya melirik, Hinata terlihat tertidur dengan damai.

Naruto lalu mendongkak pada langit dan tertawa lepas.

Setelah puas, dia hanya tersenyum saat dengan lembut mengangkat tubuh Hinata untuk sementara berbaring di jalan.

Naruto lagi-lagi menyempatkan diri untuk tertawa ketika melihat muntahan Hinata yang mengotori kaus putih bahkan luar celananya.

Sebelum mengngkat tubuh Hinata, Naruto mengusap pipinya sesaat. Dia berkata dengan ekspresi jenakanya saat memikirkan apa yanh baru saja terjadi,

"Sepertinya kita memang harus melakukannya nanti ketika sudah menikah."

Naruto tersenyum cerah seolah Hinata bisa melihatnya. Setelah itu Naruto menggendong Hinata dipunggungnya, dan dia benar-benar menepati ucapannya dengan mengantar gadis itu pulang kembali ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

Angin musim awal semi berhembus nyaman saat Sasuke harus tiba di Konoha dengan mendapati pemandangan mesum dari Sahabatnya.

Dia tidak tahu jika keputusannya untuk pulang saat tengah adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Meski wajahnya tetap tenang, Sasuke tetap meringis dalam hati.

Dia tidak memilih mendekat untuk menyela kegiatan bercumbu ditengah jalan itu, atau tidak hubungannya dengan Naruto ataupun gadis yang ada dipangkuan kawannya itu akan menjadi aneh.

Jadi Sasuke memilih mengalah untuk memutar rute jalannya kearah yang berlawanan.

Namun saat itu juga, dia mendapati dua sosok yang sangat Sasuke kenali. Beberapa puluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sasuke mendengar suara kecil seperti, "Shanaro!" Karena jaraknya cukup jauh.

Tanpa sadar dia menggunakan sedikit kekuatannya untuk sampai dalam sekejap kearah sumber suara tadi. Kearah dua sosok yang dia kenali dari kejauhan tadi.

Sosok itu adalah Naruto dan Sakura.

Namun yang kini tersisa hanyalah Sakura yang berdiri dengan tidak benar.

Sasuke cukup pintar untuk meyakini bahwa sosok Naruto yang sempat dia lihat bersama Sakura tadi hanyalah bunshin. Dan bunshin tersebut tentunya sudah lenyap bersamaan dengan lengkingan Shanaro milik Sakura tadi.

Sasuke hanya diam dalam jarak tujuh meter dari gadis Haruno tersebut. Dia hanya memperhatikan ketika Sakura menyipitkan mata kearahnya, lalu seperti berpikir keras.

"Sasuke?" Suara serak Sakura terdengar ragu.

Tapi Sasuke tetap tidak melakukan apapun saat Sakura berjalan dengan sempoyongan kearahnya.

Hanya tetap memperhatikan ketika melihat gadis itu mulai menangis saat menghampirinya...

Lalu merosot jatuh bahkan sebelum sampai dihadapan pria itu. Namun Sasuke tetap sigap segera menangkap tubuh Sakura.

Hingga gadis musim semi itupun berakhir dipelukannya.

"Kau pulang... Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

"Berhentilah bergoyang-ttebayo!"

"Naruto-kun! Kau harus menikmati semangat masa mudamu dengan ini—hik!"

Gaara, Kankuro dan Temari termangu dengan apa yang baru mereka temukan dalam perjalanan pulang dari Kantor Hokage.

Sesosok Naruto Uzumaki dengan Rock Lee dalam gendongannya.

Mereka terlihat aneh dan sangat mencolok ditengah malam dengan pose seperti itu.

Dimana Naruto hampir tumbang karena Lee menaruh kedua lututnya diatas punggung Naruto yang setengah membungkuk dengan bertopang pada pagar disisi jalan.

Oh, itu pasti sangat menyakitkan.

"Naruto?" Gaara yang akhirnya bersuara duluan.

Sosok Naruto itu menoleh pada ketiga warga Suna tersebut. Dia seketika berbinar seolah baru saja mendapat kiriman malaikat penolong.

Oh tentu saja, memang benar mereka adalah penolong yang dikirim Tuhan untuknya.

"Oh Gaara! Kankuro! Temari!" Bahkan dia hampir menjerit ketika menyapa ketiganya.

Dan itu terasa menjadi tambah aneh bagi ketiga bersaudara itu.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Lee?" Kankuro yang bertanya.

Naruto terlihat menghela nafas dan menebar wajah lelahnya. Lalu dia bercerita secara singkat mengenai teman-temannya yang mabuk dan kenyataan bahwa dia adalah bunshin.

"Sebenarnya Naruto mengirim dua bunshin. Tapi yang satu Lee menendangnya dan dia menghilang."

"Pergilah, aku yang akan mengurus Lee." Ucap Gaara tenang.

Dia bahkan membiarkan Lee dibopong olehnya tanpa menggunakan pasir atau apapun itu, Kankuro juga membantu.

Setelah berterimakasih, bunshin Naruto menghilang.

"Kita akan membawanya kemana?" tanya Kankuro. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu rumahnya."

"Aku tahu," sahut Gaara.

"Baguslah. Ayo pergi." Kankuro dengan enteng dapat menangani Lee dengan mengunci tangannya dan tidak membiarkannya bergerak terlalu berlebihan.

Menyadari jika Temari tidak ikut berjala bersama mereka, Gaara dan Kankuro menoleh pada sang kakak tertua dengan bingung. "Ada apa?" Tanya Kankuro.

Temari terdiam sebentar, lalu menjawab, "Aku harus memeriksa sesuatu sebentar. Pergilah lebih dulu."

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari kedua adiknya, Temari segera melesat pergi.

Kankuro menyikut Gaara dengan jahil, "Menurutmu apa yang akan dia periksa?"

Gaara menatap Kankuro sekilas, lalu tetap fokus berjalan, "Menurutmu apa?"

Kankuro cemberut mendapat respon datar dari Gaara, "Kau tidak seru."

"Kau dan aku sama-sama sudah tahu, jadi untuk apa membahasnya lagi."

"Setidaknya berikanlah jawaban yang menarik. Supaya perjalanan ino tidak menjadi begitu buruk." Gerutu Kankuro sebal.

Sementara Gaara hanya tersenyum sangat tipis, tetap fokus membopong Lee yang mulai tenang.

.

.

.

Setelah berbelok, Temari akhirnya menemukan 'sesuatu yang harus dia periksa'.

Sesuatu yang ternyata seseorang itu tengah berjalan sendirian saja.

Temari dengan setengah berlari buru-buru mendekati pria itu. Saat sampai dibelakangnya, dia segera menarik lengan pria itu dan sedikit menyentaknya.

"Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru sedikit terkejut mendapati orang yang ternyata menghampirinya adalah Temari.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Temari tidak menjawab, dia hanya meneliti Shikamaru untuk beberapa saat. "Kau... tidak mabuk?" Temari malah balik bertanya.

Shikamaru berpikir sesaat, kemudian dia mengerti. "Ah, ya... Tadi kami semua pergi minum. Tapi aku tidur dan disangka mabuk. Saat aku bangun, aku sedang digendong oleh bunshin Naruto."

Temari hanya diam menatapnya. Begitupun Shikamaru... Dia merasa situasinya jadi aneh.

"Yah—aku tidak mabuk." Kata Shikamaru meyakinkan Temari sekali lagi.

Putri Suna itu terlihat membuang napas. Dia kemudian mengendurkan ekspresi panik berlebihannya tadi.

"Syukurlah jika kau tidak mabuk. Kami tadi bertemu Lee dan dia tidak baik-baik saja, jadi aku memutuskan untuk memastikan yang lain." Ujar Temari setengah berbohong.

Shikamaru mengangguk-ngangguk, lalu berterimakasih.

Mereka lagi-lagi diam dengan keadaan kikuk. Entah kenapa suasana yang terjadi saat ini begitu canggung bagi keduanya.

Tidak seperti biasanya... Tidak seperti saat mereka bekerja sama yang ramai penuh perdebatan.

Ini terasa aneh...

Dan Shikamaru merasa semakin aneh saat dia harus terkejut dan sedikit merasa panik melihat Temari yang berbalik dan mengatakan akan pergi.

"Baiklah... Aku bisa pulang dengan pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa besok..." Temari bahkan sudah melambaikan tangannya.

Tapi suara Shikamaru benar-benar menghentikannya, "Aku akan mengantarmu ke penginapan..."

Dan Temari tidak bisa menolak karena pria malas itu telah berada disampingnya tiba-tiba.

"Ayo..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

A/N:

Saya lagi ruwet dan lagi sedikit-banyak mesum(?). Ruwet dengan sekolah tapi ingin nulis ff juga. Jadinya berantakan bahkan ngga sempet nentuin judul dan summary yg lebih kreatif.

Maaf jika aneh. Juga typo dan bahasa yang amburadul karena aku sama sekali ga edit.

Semoga menghibur!

See you next project!

060915


End file.
